under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Laser Combat Machine
Laser Combat Machine is an unnamed Combat Machine that appeared in Episode 10 of Armored Fleet Dairugger XV. Appearance The Laser Combat Machine has a purple body with a yellowish-orange eye on the chest and has black limbs. It stands on four long, slender legs, has black tubes connected to it’s shoulders, black spikes in it’s purple shoulder pads, a vent on the back, and has slender arms with four fingers on each hand. It also has 5-tubed laser cannons underneath it’s upper body on each side, two cannons each embed into a hole on each side of the eye, and has two arrow-shaped slits underneath it’s eye. Biography The Rugger Guard arrives at a planet with an abandoned ancient city. However, the Galveston Empire have already set their sights on the planet before the Rugger Guard arrived. Fearing that the Rugger Guard will see it as a suitable planet for humans and will call for a stronger reinforcement team from a nearby Space Fortress, the Galveston Empire launch an all-out attack on the Space Fortress with the Crawler Combat Machine. Once the Rugger Guard hear the news of the Reinforcement Fleet’s destruction, they are alerted of the Galveston Empire attacking them now. The Rugger Team head on out except for Chucker, who was suffering from a fever at the time from exploring the bat-filled caved on the planet. The Rugger Team manage to destroy the fighter jets but are then confront by another Combat Machine, the Laser Combat Machine. Unable to combine into Dairugger XV without Chucker, Aki orders the Rugger Team to lure the Laser Combat Machine to the planet and to fight it as their separate units. As soon as they land on the planet, the Rugger Team starts firing at the Laser Combat Machine, but it keeps on firing back non-stop, making it difficult for the Rugger Team. Fortunately, Chucker arrives in his Rugger 13 to help out his teammates, despite still not being in any condition to fight. With all vehicles together again, the Rugger Team combine into Dairugger XV and charge at the Laser Combat Machine. The Laser Combat Machine fires it’s Finger Lasers, but Dairugger XV manages to jump up to dodge them and performs Dairugger Kick to knock it down. Dairugger XV tries to kick it again, but the Laser Combat Machine catches the foot and knocks the super robot down. Once the Laser Combat Machine picks itself back up, it wraps it’s arm around the back of Dairugger XV’s head and discharges electricity to shock the Rugger Team. Fortunately, Aki manages to get Dairugger XV to break free from the Combat Machine’s hold and uses Wing Beam to destroy it’s Laser Cannons. Dairugger XV then uses Spin Cutter to destroy the Laser Combat Machine’s arms right at the moment it was about shoot plasma orbs from it’s palms. After Dairugger XV merges the Spin Cutters together into the Dairugger Sword, the Laser Combat Machine tries to escape by flying up into the sky, but Dairugger XV jumps up as well and slices the Combat Machine’s legs off. With the Laser Combat Machine defenseless, Dairugger XV slices it’s upper body while still in the sky, causing it to blow up with it’s fiery remains falling back down to the ground afterward. Powers/Abilities Flight: The Laser Combat Machine is able to fly through space with a jet engine on it’s back and from underneath it’s body. Frontal Lasers: The Laser Combat Machine can fire two red lasers from the two tubes on each side of it’s main eye. Finger Lasers: The Laser Combat Machine can shoot red laser beams from it’s finger tips that can merge together into a bigger beam. Laser Cannons: The Laser Combat Machine is equipped with two 5-tubes cannons underneath it’s upper body on each side that fire red laser beams. Jet Engines: Other than the jet engine on it’s back that it uses for flight, the Laser Combat Machine is equipped with other jet engines on the back of it’s shoulders and underneath it’s shoulder pads that allow it to charge forward or to pick itself up when knocked down. Electric Arm: The Laser Combat Machine can wrap it’s left arm around it’s opponent and discharge electricity to shock them. Palm Plasma Orbs: The Laser Combat Machine can shoot big red plasma orbs from it’s palms. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Quadrupedal Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Unnamed Kaiju